


Boughs of Holly

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aeris drops off Christmas decorations for the rest of the tenants in her apartment building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boughs of Holly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This is AU.

**Boughs of Holly**

Aeris hummed to herself as she gathered up the box of poinsettias. She had offered to bring some decorations home from work for the other tenants in her apartment building. Working a florist's had it perks, and thankfully, it wasn't that far from her apartment building. Aeris still found herself rather amazed at the place she had found to live. Not only was the building affordable, but it was in walking distance of both the university and her work. Sure some of the other tenants were a little odd, but all of them seemed nice enough to her.

She reached the apartment building just as Reno and Rude were heading out. Rude held the door open for her.

Reno just asked, "Did you have some mistletoe in that box too?"

Aeris laughed. "Not with you living in this building. The other female tenants would kill me."

Rude snickered. Aeris headed on inside. She left the bulk of the Christmas flowers in the lobby and picked up her mail. However, there were a few plants she wanted to drop off in person. The first of the three plants got dropped off at Vincent's apartment. He wasn't home, but Aeris left it on the doorstep. Next on her list was Elena and Tseng's place. Elena was actually home, and the two women ended up chatting for a good ten minutes. Then Aeris headed up to her own floor.

Aeris' own apartment was on the fourth floor and was one of the only two apartments on the floor. The other belonged to the building's owner, Sephiroth. Aeris didn't actually know his last name. Actually, Aeris was one of the few people who knew Sephiroth actually owned the building, and that was mostly only because she shared the floor with him. Reeve acted as building manager and took care of most things. Sephiroth didn't like to deal with such fuss. In truth, he was a little antisocial. But he had warmed up to her since she had moved in, and Aeris found him a fascinating and rather likeable man.

She had two poinsettias left: one for herself and one for Sephiroth. Aeris passed her own door, heading straight for Sephiroth. She tapped lightly on the door with her foot. It opened almost immediately. Aeris just smiled and held out the plant.

"Here. I figured you wouldn't want to brave the horde downstairs to collect yours."

Sephiroth took the proffered plant. "Thank you, Aeris."

"No problem," she grinned. "Happy holidays."


End file.
